No Way!
by animefanlover1
Summary: Full Summary inside. After defeating Naraku, the Shikon no Tama is absorbed by Kagome when the wish was made, and went back to the present after saying goodbyes to her friends. But what happen if she's stranded on a desert? And its a bit of Sess/Kags in the begening, but its mostly Kags/Atemu
1. Prologue I

**Hello everybody. This is my second story, "No Way!". Please review on the story so I can post more chapters. And also, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR~~~~! :D**

Summary: After defeating Naraku, the Shikon no Tama is absorbed by Kagome when the wish was made, and was send to another time-traveling to one of the powerful countries of all century! She's in Egypt! That's like 3,000 years in the past even further and farther away than Japan! And what?! She barely changed after 4 years of traveling with InuYasha and the gang, so she look like she's still 15 after the Shikon no Tama entered Kagome's body. The Pharaoh, Atemu, is having problem with the King of Thieves, Bakura, and he doesn't have the perfect queen that he will share his life in his Kingdom. Will Kagome find true love while Atemu will have the love of his life?

* * *

><p><strong>"Talking"<strong>  
><em><strong>"Emphasize" <strong>_  
><em>Emphasize<em>  
><strong>Action<strong>  
><em>'Thought' <em>  
><em><strong>'Beast Thought'<strong>_  
>(Author Talking)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sengoku Jidai <strong>- Feudal Japan  
><strong>Hanyou<strong> - Half Demon/Human  
><strong>Shikon no Tama<strong> - Sacred Jewel  
><strong>Miko<strong> - Priestess  
><strong>Tajiya<strong> - Demon Slayer  
><strong>Houshi <strong>- Monk  
><strong>Kitsune<strong> - Fox  
><strong>Neko<strong> - Cat  
><strong>Youkai <strong>- Demon  
><strong>Hentai <strong>- Pervert  
><strong>Baka<strong> - Stupid  
><strong>Osuwari<strong> - Sit  
><strong>Nani<strong> - What  
><strong>Ookami<strong> - Wolf  
><strong>Ouji <strong>- Prince  
><strong>Urusai <strong>- Shut Up  
><strong>Hai<strong> - Yes  
><strong>Okaa <strong>- Mom/Mother  
><strong>Musuko<strong> - Son  
><strong>Hontou<strong> - Really  
><strong>Gaki<strong> - Brat  
><strong>Inu<strong> - Dog  
><strong>DaiYoukai<strong> - Demon Lord  
><strong>Ningen<strong> - Human

* * *

><p><strong>No Way!<strong>  
><span><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue I Baka Inu Hanyou and Trouble Elsewhere<strong>

_*In the Sengoku Jidai*_

There is a group to defeat an evil Hanyou that almost have the complete Shikon no Tama in his hands. They are: in the red kimono Hanyou, Miko, Tajiya, Houshi, Kitsune, and a fire neko youkai.

**"Hey Kagome, did you sense the jewel shard yet?"** asked the Hanyou.  
><strong>"I haven't sense <strong>_**anything **_**InuYasha."** said Kagome, the Miko.  
><strong>"Can we have a break InuYasha? We haven't have a break at all." <strong>said the Tajiya.  
><strong>"Sango, my darling, do you want me to carry you?"<strong> asked the Houshi, innocently.

**SLAP**

**"Hentai Houshi."** grumbled Sango, the Taijiya.  
><strong>"Miroku never change on his habits and so is the Inubaka." <strong>said the Kitsune, insulting the very hanyou beside him.  
><strong>"SHIPPO!"<strong> yelled InuYasha, trying to grab Shippo.  
><strong>"Eeekkk! Kagome~!"<strong> yelled Shippo in desperate, ran to Kagome as he jumps on her to a hug.  
><strong>"InuYasha, osuwari."<strong> commanded Kagome, angrily.

**FWAMP**

InuYasha went flat on his front, having the hands out. and the ground have the shape of him.

**"Kagome!"** shouted InuYasha, lifting his head up.  
><strong>"Osuwari.<strong> **Osuwari.** **Osuwari.** **Osuwari.** **Osuwari.** **Osuwari.** **Osuwari.** **Osuwari.** **Osuwari.** **OSUWARI!"** yelled Kagome furiously.

**FFFWWAAAAAMMPPPPP**

"**Have enough?" **asked Kagome. InuYasha cursed under his breath.  
><strong>"What?"<strong> asked Kagome again.  
><strong>"Yes Kagome, I had enough."<strong> said InuYasha, talking in the dirt.  
><strong>"Good~."<strong> said Kagome, smiling sweetly.  
><strong>"Kagome, can we have eat lunch?" <strong>asked Sango.  
><strong>"Sure~. And what should we cook for lunch?"<strong> asked Kagome.  
><strong>"Hmm... How about the sandwiches?" <strong>asked Miroku.  
><strong>"Okay~. Leave it to me~."<strong> said Kagome.  
><strong>"When are we going to eat?!"<strong> demanded InuYasha.  
><strong>"InuYasha? Are you deaf? I'm making lunch now."<strong> answered Kagome.  
><strong>"Don't be mean to Kagome."<strong> said Shippo, hitting InuYasha in the head.  
><strong>"You brat!"<br>****"Eee!"  
><strong>**"InuYasha."**

InuYasha frozed. He doesn't like the tone Kagome used on him. Its meaning is that, 'move and I'll sit you.'

**"Feh."** said InuYasha, jumped to a tree branch.

Kagome sighs.

'_When will he ever learns to be an adult?'_ wondered Kagome.

Her love ended when she saw him with the dead Miko, Kikyou. She decided to let InuYasha go to be with Kikyou, who has love him for more than 50 years, even in death. She couldn't keep the dead Miko away from her love. And she knows that InuYasha likes both of them. He couldn't be more selfish than he is now. She knows that once Kikyou dies, InuYasha will go to her. Its not fair. Its not fair for Kikyou. Its not even for her. Then she saw soul-stealers.

'_Kikyou is here.'_ thought Kagome.  
>'<em>Kikyou.'<em> thought InuYasha.

**"InuYasha, you will take care of the group. I have to go somewhere."** said Kagome.  
><strong>"WHAT?!"<strong> exclaimed InuYasha.  
><strong>"Just do it."<strong> ordered Kagome, walking away.  
><strong>"Feh."<strong> said InuYasha.

'_I hope Kagome doesn't know Kikyou is here.'_ thought InuYasha.

_*In the Forest*_

Kagome saw that Kikyou near an aged tree.

**"What are **_**you**_** doing here? Where's InuYasha?"** asked Kikyou.  
><strong>"I want to talk to you, <strong>_**alone**_**."** said Kagome.  
><strong>"What is that you want to talk to me?"<strong> asked Kikyou.  
><strong>"I have no feelings for InuYasha and would like to give my blessing to the both of you." <strong>said Kagome.  
><strong>"Why? Don't you love him? I would die sooner or later."<strong> said Kikyou.  
><strong>"What if I wish for you to be back? What will you say then?"<strong> asked Kagome.  
><strong>"I would be glad, but what about you?"<br>****"I can live."  
><strong>**"Kagome, how will I ever thank you? I took some of your soul, countless of time that I tried to kill you, but you're giving me this blessing?"  
><strong>**"Everybody deserved a second chance Kikyou. Even you."  
><strong>Kikyou flashed a genuine smile. **"Thank you Kagome."  
><strong>**"Its my pleasure, and I don't like thinking a result when you die."**

Kagome sighs.

**"Besides, I don't love him anymore. What more do I want?"** asked Kagome.  
><strong>"You are truly, a selfless person. I think that the Shikon no Tama eternal protector should have been you Kagome."<br>****"Well, since I'm going to give your life back, my soul would return to me so you can have your own."  
><strong>**"Thank you once again Kagome. And I'm sorry for my previous actions."  
><strong>**"Its alright Kikyou. Its women's nature to act like that. Women can't stand seeing other women being with their love ones."**

Kagome and Kikyou look at each other. They laugh. This is the first, good relationship between the two Mikos.

_"With the Group*_

InuYasha wonder where was Kagome went.

'_She couldn't be meeting Kikyou today!'_

Then, he and the group, heard laughter coming to them. They turns to see who's laughing, and they saw Kagome and Kikyou, _walking_ _together_! Everybody had their jaws open. Kagome look at them weirdly.

**"What are you doing guys?"  
><strong>**"Kagome, where were you?!"** demanded InuYasha.  
><strong>"Don't be rude InuYasha. I can see why Kagome."<strong> said Kikyou.  
><strong>"Kikyou, did she do anything to you?"<br>****"No."  
><strong>**"Then what are you doing here Kikyou?"  
><strong>**"She's joining our group."** said Kagome.

Everybody look at her, to Kikyou, to InuYasha, **"HEY!"**, then back to Kagome.

**"Are you sure Kagome-chan?"  
><strong>**"Yes." **Kagome said.  
><strong>"Don't you dislike Kikyou-sama Kagome-sama?"<br>****"I'm alright with Kikyou Miroku."  
><strong>**"Are you sure Kagome-chan? After all." **Sango lean in near Kagome.  
><strong>"You love InuYasha, don't you?" <strong>whispered Sango.  
><strong>"No Sango. Not anymore."<br>****"Not anymore what Kagome!?"** demanded InuYasha.  
><strong>"I don't love you anymore is what I'm saying."<strong>

**'**_If Kagome doesn't love me anymore, and Kikyou will die soon, I have to get her heart back.'_ thought InuYasha.

(Jerk! Two-timer! Backstabber!)

_'I think I know why she doesn't like the result if I die.' _thought Kikyou.

She likes somethings that the dead could do. They could read their thoughts and feelings. And of course, the healing ability, but she wants to know what InuYasha feels. She knows that Kagome no longer have feelings for him, but she can feel that InuYasha loves both of them.

_'I would ditch him if it were me.'_ thought Kikyou. _'I wonder how can she puts up with InuYasha's blabbering and curses? No wonder she doesn't love him anymore. He doesn't shows respects on her.' _

**"And besides InuYasha, you have Kikyou don't you?"  
><strong>**"Why-?" **questioning InuYasha.  
><strong>"I'm going to revive her so be happy and have my blessing for the two of you." <strong>Everybody look at her.

_**"NANIIIIIII!"**_

Everybody yelled.

**"Kagome-sama, are you sure?!"  
><strong>**"Kagome, you can't be serious!?"  
><strong>**"Kagome-chan, are you sure you're okay?!"  
><strong>**"Kagome, don't leave because of Inubaka!"  
><strong>**"Everyone be quite!"**

Everybody is silent. Kagome sigh.

**"Didn't you hear that I'm not in love in him anymore and I just want InuYasha and Kikyou to have my blessing?"  
>"But Kagome, why?" <strong>

_'I was wondering too brat.' _thought InuYasha.

**"He doesn't show respect."** said Kagome plainly.  
><strong>"What did you mean, 'No respect,'?!"<br>****"You are being rude."  
><strong>**"Like what?!"  
><strong>**"Oh... Like not saying my name correctly until Kouga come."**

Just when Kagome said 'Kouga,' there's a gust of breeze coming to their direction.

**"Oh...no..." **

Gust of breeze came in. And the Ookami Ouji came in.

**"How's my onna doing?" **asked Kouga, the Ookami Ouji of the East.  
><strong>"Kouga~!" <strong>said two Ookami.  
><strong>"You guys are too~ slow."<br>****"Koga, can we have the shards back once we defeat Naraku? We need it in order to make the Shikon no Tama complete."  
><strong>**"Anything for my woman."  
><strong>**"Feh! What about Ayame~ Koga?"**

Koga shuddered.

**"What about Ayame?!"  
><strong>**"You're **_**her**_** betroth. Now~ GET AWAY MANGY WOLF!"  
><strong>**"WHAT DO YOU SAY MUTT-FACE!"  
><strong>**"INUYASHA, OSUWARI!"**

**FWAMP**

Everybody sweat-dropped, smiling uneasy.

**"InuYasha, when will you ever stop?"  
><strong>**"Shut up Wench!"  
><strong>**"Don't you dare talk to her like that!"**

_'I think that we aren't even alike in personality. She's waiting patiently on the arrogant... sometimes, but she can deal InuYasha's crap with her, even I'm here.' _thought Kikyou.

**"InuYasha?"  
><strong>**"Yes Kikyou."  
><strong>**"Why do you call Kagome, 'Wench'?"  
><strong>**"She's weaker than you Kikyou."  
><strong>**"She's stronger than me, even can detect the Shikon no Tama. I can't. I'm weakening."  
><strong>**"WHAT?! Bitch, did you try to steal her soul?!"  
><strong>**"Now you put the blame on me?" **Kagome's right eye twitched. **"You just **_**have **_**to blame it on me."  
><strong>**"What's that Bitch!?"  
><strong>**"InuYasha... osuwari."**

**FWAMP**

**"Kagome didn't do it. Its just like I'm losing my souls. That's all."  
><strong>**"That's all? THAT'S ALL?! You have to live Kikyou!"**

_'Though she's/I'm dead already.'_

**"InuYasha."  
><strong>**"What Wench?!"  
><strong>**"... Fine. Whatever. Come on guys. We got shards to look for."  
><strong>**"Right."  
><strong>**"We should have Sesshomaru-sama come and help us out as well."  
><strong>**"WHAT?!"  
><strong>**"Urusai InuYasha. You're very annoying."  
><strong>**"That's true. Lord Sesshomaru would be a great assist for the coming battle."  
><strong>**"I agree with you Miroku."  
><strong>**"You too Sango!?"  
><strong>**"Osuwari."**

**FWAMP**

**"How many time did she sit Inu-baka?"  
><strong>**"I don't know."  
><strong>**"Bitch! What was that for?!"**

Kagome looks at him, then shakes her head.

**"Whatever. Well, should we look for Sesshomaru-sama?"  
><strong>**"Hai."  
><strong>**"HOLD ON!"**

Everybody looks at him.

**"Why do we have listen to her?! I'm Alpha!"  
><strong>**"You're not. Kagome is."  
><strong>**"What Houshi?!"  
><strong>**"Its true. She took care of us when you went, 'Patrolling.'"  
><strong>**"Urusai!"  
><strong>**"You don't have to lie about it. You lost my trust and love. Don't think about trying to win me back when Kikyou's dead."  
><strong>**"Why is that?!"**

(Backstabber! I hate it when he's clueless and went on like he can have two lovers)

_'Okay... Now I don't know why am I in love with him.' _thought Kikyou.

**"I'm going to wish for Kikyou to be back to live."** Everybody gasps.

_**"NANII!"**_

**"Kagome-chan!  
><strong>**You can't mean-!"  
><strong>**"Kagome-sama!"  
><strong>**"Okaa-san!"  
><strong>**"WHAT?!"  
><strong>**"URUSAI!"**

Everybody is silent after she shouted out urusai.

**"You guys can't believe that I won't do it."  
><strong>**"But Mama!"  
><strong>**"No buts Mister. So shall we?"  
><strong>**"Hai."  
><strong>**"... Sure..."  
><strong>**"And Shippo, you know that you can call me Okaa-san whenever you want. I think of you as my musuko."  
><strong>**"Hontou?"  
><strong>**"Hontou."  
><strong>**"Yay~. Okaa-san~."  
><strong>**"Shut up gaki!"  
><strong>**"What do you say InuYasha?"  
><strong>**"... Nothing..."**

Then the gangs went to find Sesshomaru.

_*With the Inu DaiYoukai's Group*_

**"Sesshomaru-sama~. When will we meet Kagome-chan's group?"  
><strong>**"Rin! Be quite!"  
><strong>**"Jaken."  
><strong>**"H-Hai?"**

Sesshomaru, the Inu Daiyoukai, kicked the green gama and his adviser, Jaken. The little ningen girl, Rin, giggles. She, then saw some blurs coming towards them. She squinted, then yell happily, **"Kagome-chan!"**

She ran and hugs Kagome by the waist.

**"Nice to see you too Rin-chan."  
><strong>**"Miko."  
><strong>**"Sesshomaru-sama."** said Kagome, bowing down to him to her waist.  
><strong>"What is that you want with This Sesshomaru?"<br>****"Sesshomaru-sama, it would be an honor if you can join us in our group to defeat the Hanyou-"  
><strong>**"HEY! I RESENT THAT!"  
><strong>**"-Naraku. And don't tell me that **_**you're**_** him."  
><strong>**"... Urasai..."**

Sesshomaru thought about that.  
><em>'She wants This Sesshomaru to joins her group.' <em>

_**'Master, you should join her group.'**_

_'...What are you asking This Sesshomaru?'_

_*Somewhere Else*_

**"Pharaoh! There are thieves raiding our cities."  
><strong>**"Sent the troops over and have it disposed immediately."  
><strong>**"Yes Pharaoh."**

And the soldier left. Pharaoh looked out of his palace. He wondered when the problem of the King of Thieves will end. He heard that a man was able to steal precious items and get escape very easily with the guards. He sighs. He wonder when will love will be on his side and be able to gaurd his Kingdom along side with him.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? And sorry my fellow viewers from my other story. I'm still writing for LDCIT (Love Do Come In Time). So, if you have any recommendations, please review and continue to look forward of this story. Its going to be T for now, and I might go to M if there should be a problem. Also, I'm going to lengthen it so don't be crying that I haven't update it yet. I might not be able to update it quick, but at least you can have the chapters.<p> 


	2. Prologue II

****FINALLY! I am able to finish this chapter! DX I'm so sorry my fellow viewers, but mom making me focus on school... Big time v.v… but I got a friend that's helping in this XD Runa-chan! Though she's older than me… she's a huge help making this chapter for everyone that's interesting in this story happen OwO. We'll try to make chapters update asap! Read, Rate, and Review~! XD****

Summary: After defeating Naraku, the Shikon no Tama is absorbed by Kagome when the wish was made, and was send to another time-traveling to one of the powerful countries of all century! She's in Egypt! That's like 3,000 years in the past even further and farther away than Japan! And what?! She barely changed after 4 years of traveling with InuYasha and the gang, so she look like she's still 15 after the Shikon no Tama entered Kagome's body. The Pharaoh, Atemu, is having problem with the King of Thieves, Bakura, and he doesn't have the perfect queen that he will share his life in his Kingdom. Will Kagome find true love while Atemu will have the love of his life?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Talking"<strong>**  
><strong><em><strong>"Emphasize"<strong>_**  
><em><em>Emphasize<em>_  
><strong><strong>Action<strong>**  
><em><em>'Thought'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Beast Thought'<strong>_**  
>(Author Talking)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Shikon no Tama<strong>** – Jewel of Four Souls  
><strong><strong>Okaa-san<strong>**– Mom/Mother  
><strong><strong>Hanyou<strong>** – Half Demon/Human  
><strong><strong>Urasai<strong>** - Shut Up  
><strong><strong>Miko<strong>** – Priestess  
><strong><strong>Kawaii<strong>** – Cute  
><strong><strong>Gaki<strong>**– Brat  
><strong><strong>Teme<strong>** – Bastard  
><strong><strong>Nani o<strong>** – What  
><strong><strong>Osuwari<strong>** – Sit  
><strong><strong>Ookami<strong>** – Wolf Demon  
><strong><strong>Ouji<strong>** – Prince  
><strong><strong>Baka<strong>** – Stupid/Idiot  
><strong><strong>Chichue<strong>** – Father (Formal)  
><strong><strong>Haka Katakonbe<strong>** – Tomb Catacomb

* * *

><p><em><em>Previously on <em>_****"No Way"****

**_**"Sesshomaru-sama." **_**__said Kagome, bowing down to him to her waist.__  
><strong><em><strong>"What is that you want with This Sesshomaru?"<strong>_**  
><strong><em><strong>"Sesshomaru-sama, it would be an honor if you can join us in our group to defeat the Hanyou-"<strong>_**  
><strong><em><strong>"HEY! I RESENT THAT!"<strong>_**  
><strong><em><strong>"-Naraku. And don't tell me that you're him."<strong>_**  
><strong><em><strong>"... Urasai..."<strong>_**Sesshomaru thought about that.  
><em><em>'She wants This Sesshomaru to joins her group.'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Master, you should join her group.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'...What are you asking This Sesshomaru?'<em>_

__*Somewhere Else*__

**_**"Pharaoh! There are thieves raiding our cities."**_**  
><strong><em><strong>"Sent the troops over and have it disposed immediately."<strong>_**  
><strong><em><strong>"Yes Pharaoh."<strong>_**  
><em><em>And the soldier left. Pharaoh looked out of his palace. He wondered when the problem of the King of Thieves will end. He heard that a man was able to steal precious items and get escape very easily with the guards. He sighs. He wonder when will love will be on his side and be able to guard his Kingdom alongside with him.<em>_

__Now on to the story :D__

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>No Way!<strong>**  
><span><strong><strong>Chapter 2: Prologue II Alliances and The Raid of the Tomb<strong>**

**_**'Let us join her group.'**_**  
><em><em>'And why?'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Be with Miko.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'...No.'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Be with Mate.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'... Mate? MATE?! How can you think of the Miko, "Mate!"'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Mate is loyal and powerful. We want Mate.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'...<em>_**_**You **_**__want the Miko. __**_**I **_**__don't.'__  
><strong><em><strong>'Don't deny yourself. You know you want mate.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'... Insolent Beast. Don't I tell you already that I will not.'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Yes you will.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'No I won't.'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Yes you will.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'No I won't.'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Yes you will.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'No I won't.'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Yes you will.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'No I won't.'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'<strong>_******Yes, ******_**you will.'**_**  
><em><em>'Stubborn Beast, away from you.'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'... You know that you can't get rid of me right?'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'...'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Hah! Made you speechless.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'... Go away...'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'... Fine...'<strong>_**And Sesshomaru's Beast went away ... Maybe.  
><em><em>'Finally.'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'I can still~ hear you.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'Go...Away...'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Fine, fine.'<strong>_**  
>And, this~ time, his Beast went away.<br>__'You there?'__  
><strong><em><strong>'...'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'...Good.'<em>_

****"Sesshomaru, so do we have an alliance?" ****asked Kagome, breaking Sesshomaru's thoughts from the beast.  
><strong><strong>"Hn."<strong> **replied Sesshomaru.  
><strong><strong>"... I would take that as a yes..." <strong>**said Kagome, awkwardly.  
><strong><strong>"Yay~ so Rin can be with Kagome-chan~?"<strong>** asked Rin.  
><strong><strong>"Rin, you have to say 'I' instead of in third person."<strong>** corrected Kagome.  
><strong><strong>"Why?"<strong>** asked the confused Rin.  
><strong><strong>"It's better to say it in sentences and people don't say their own names." <strong>**explained Kagome.  
><strong><strong>"Okay Kagome-chan~."<strong>** said the cheerful Rin.  
><strong><strong>"Good girl."<strong>** said Kagome.  
><strong><strong>"You're educated?"<strong>** asked Sesshomaru, with one eyebrow raised.  
><strong><strong>"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. Why won't I be speaking like women speak over here if I'm uneducated?"<strong>** questioned Kagome.

__'She got a point there.'__ thought Sesshomaru.

****"******_**Okaa-san~**_******, when will Rin and I get candies?"**** asked Shippo.  
><strong><strong>"Candies?"<strong>** asked Rin, tilting her head in confusion.

(Kawaii~ owo)

****"Yea Rin. Okaa-san always bring candies when she come back."**** answered Shippo.  
><strong><strong>"Shippo, I only give out candies when we got to do lessons."<strong>** said Kagome.  
><strong><strong>"Can we do the lessons~?<strong>****_**Please**_******~?" ****asked Shippo, giving her an adorable puppy face that he could muster.

(Aww~. Kawaii~. )

****Sigh "Alright Shippo, we'll do the lessons."**** said Kagome.  
><strong><strong>"<strong>****_**Yay**_******."**** cheered Rin and Shippo.  
><strong><strong>"Why would a gaki would learn <strong>****_**those **_******things when he can learn on how to ******_**fight**_******?!"**** barked InuYasha.

(He could be a bastard to children D: . Oh~ I hate him when he acts like that D:)

****"At ******_**least **_******that he don't have to battle InuYasha!"**** argued Kagome.  
><strong><strong>"She <strong>****_**is **_******right InuYasha. She would teach her son education and he'll be in good hands."**** reasoned Kikyou.  
><strong><strong>"Also, the Kit will be training under This Sesshomaru, so don't bother by it Hanyou."<strong>** said Sesshomaru.  
><strong><strong>"Sesshomaru, you teme!"<strong>** yelled InuYasha, reaching for his Tetsusaiga.  
><strong><strong>"InuYasha, ... OSUWARI!" <strong>**yelled/commanded Kagome.

****FWAMP****

****"Kagome! Why the fuck did you sit me for?!"**** demanded InuYasha.  
><strong><strong>"That's because you're a baka! BAKA! BAKA!"<strong>** yelled Kagome.  
><strong><strong>"Nani o?!"<strong>** demanded InuYasha, got up and stared straight at Kagome's face.  
><strong><strong>"Osuwari!" <strong>**commanded Kagome.

****FWAMP****

InuYasha fell back into the ground while Kagome sighed. Why she fell in love in the first place was totally clueless. Kikyou thought the same thing with Kagome of why InuYasha was having a hard time choosing who shall be with. It's obvious of who should he go. It's to follow his heart, but apparently his heart is weak as a mortal's greed heart. He won't get any help from anybody, but with Kagome and her friends, Kikyou realized that Kagome is a better person in any way and form, not matter if she is her reincarnation. She knew that InuYasha wouldn't choose.

'__Sometimes I think he isn't smart enough…'__ thought Kikyou as she sighed.

Everyone shakes their heads; of course Sesshomaru didn't, still having his stoic look. His golden irises narrow sharply, staring at the scene. Kagome sigh, running the tip of her fingers through her midnight black locks, brushing them backward while staring at InuYasha in deep thought.

'__Why in Kami-sama's name I fell for him…?'__

During her thought, she felt a familiar feeling power of the jewel shards, gasps in familiarity of its aura that went unnoticed by everyone, except Sesshomaru that starred with an indifferent look, however, curious at her reaction.

__'The miko sensed something…?'__  
><strong><em><strong>'Curious, Sesshomaru?'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'Oh, not you again…'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Yes "me again", I'm you and I will always be around to bother you…'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'Off with you. This one does not need to deal with your imprudence.'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Whatever you say fluff-fluff, let's just see what happens.'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'Do not call this Sesshomaru such infernal name or he will dispose of you.'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'Is that supposed to be a joke…? If I die, you die… And I thought our "dearest brother" wasn't smart'<strong>_**  
><em><em>'…'<em>_  
><strong><em><strong>'That's what I thought.'<strong>_** said Beast, chuckled as he goes back inside.

"****Oh dear god… Lord has mercy on me…"****

Sesshomaru broke from his concentration telepathy with his beast. He turns to the direction where the young miko was looking at. InuYasha sniff the air and growls in annoyance.

"****That damn wolf!"****  
><strong><strong>"What wolf InuYasha?"<strong>** asked Kikyou.  
><strong><strong>"Wait… if InuYasha said 'wolf,' Miroku …"<strong>**  
><strong><strong>"Yes Sango, it could only be one thing…"<strong>**

Everyone notice whist of wind that looked like a small version of a tornado. It passed by them, and grabs an unnoticed member of the group into its arms. Kagome eeped loudly for everyone to hear so that alerted them that Kagome got snatched. They turned to see the devilish wolf demon, Kouga, who help the fragile girl in his arms tightly with a large grin plastered in his face.

"****Kouga!"**** yelped Kagome.  
><strong><strong>"Hello Kagome, how's my woman today?"<strong>**Kouga asked, grinning while holding her tightly.  
><strong><strong>"Erm…"<strong>** dumbfounded Kagome as she sweat-dropped at his actions.  
><strong><strong>"Mangy wolf!"<strong>** raged InuYasha, pick a rock up and threw it at Kouga in the head.

Kouga dodged the offending, defenseless rock, placed Kagome down and went up to InuYasha in his face.

"****What did you say, Mutt?"**** asked Kouga, irritated mark is upon his handsome face.  
><strong><strong>"You stink, Mangy wolf!"<strong>**declared InuYasha, having the same on his face.

The two growled at each other and having an all-going-out brawl. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome sweatdropped at the same old fight. Hakkaku and Ginta, Kouga's nakamas and allies, gasp for air as they reach up the group. Everyone, except the two oblivious idiots and Sesshomaru's group, felt pity for the newcomers that they have no speed of the ookami ouji, but his endurance to continuing forward with the ignorant baka.

__*Somewhere Else*__

"****What? ********Bakura disturbed Chichue's ********haka katakonbe?!"**** enraged the Pharaoh, jolted that his once friend, now a low-life thief, raided his father's sacred tomb catacomb.

That place has enriched with jewelries, gold, and a DiaDhank that has been with the previous Pharaoh from his old age to his death. It was the sacred disk that allows monsters to be summoned by the summoner's Ba, or life force. Once the summoner's Ba is drained to zero, it is possible of faints, but the risk of deaths. The only ones that can receive the DiaDhank are the Pharaoh and his councilors. All of them has a piece of a Millennium that was created by sinned citizens far away from Egypt, a village of ruthless bandits and thieves, no matter how innocent the person is or they're women and children: they were all sacrificed for Egypt's ultimate power.

"****Hai, but we are searching him now Pharaoh! There are rumors that he is close to the Palace."**** reported the Egyptian soldier, kneeling on one knee and bowing his head to respect his king.  
><strong><strong>"Then search throughout the entire city of Tibet. Do not leave a single space unsettled!"<strong>** ordered the Pharaoh.

"****It shall be as you command, my Pharaoh!"**** declared the soldier as he get up and run to tell his comrades of the Pharaoh's order.

Pharaoh sighs as he sits back down on his throne and looks at the mini throne beside his right side, looking lonely…

'__The last Queen that was on the throne was my mother… not to mention probably 18 ago since her death from giving birth to me… The people loved her and fell deeply in miserable when heard the news of the Queen's death…'__ thought Pharaoh.

Everyone in Egypt has expected the Pharaoh to marry his cousin in the other part of Egypt, but he decline the request, saying that she was not the right woman for him. Even without his request, concubines scorch his harem like bees with the honey. Women tried to succeed in seducing the young Egypt king, but always in vain. The Pharaoh refused to see neither of the concubines from the harem. But to find his Queen… must he have a woman out of this world…?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Animelover1: OMG! Just finish this chapter how I don't know how long?! :'D I'm so sorry about the SUPER late chapter… (.\) But I shall try to continue it shall I ever have the time! And sorry for the chapter shorter than the other chapter… *gone to hiding, depress*****


	3. Prologue III

**Animelover1**: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! u … I'm so touched by those and those viewers that read this story… it made me want to right more and here's your chapter :D *gleefully jumping up and down* oh! and from now on, the translation will be at the bottom. Also, please listen to the triple Rs! Read, Rate, and Review XD

Summary: After defeating Naraku, the Shikon no Tama is absorbed by Kagome when the wish was made, and was send to another time-traveling to one of the powerful countries of all century! She's in Egypt! That's like 3,000 years in the past even further and farther away than Japan! And what?! She barely changed after 4 years of traveling with InuYasha and the gang, so she look like she's still 15 after the Shikon no Tama entered Kagome's body. The Pharaoh, Atemu, is having problem with the King of Thieves, Bakura, and he doesn't have the perfect queen that he will share his life in his Kingdom. Will Kagome find true love while Atemu will have the love of his life?

* * *

><p><strong>All Guests, nier, and GXLover<strong>: hmm…. Good idea, but I want to do what I wrote on the Summary so I can write more for you viewers. nwnb. Thank you for those wonderful comments and I do kinda agree with InuYasha being an idiot, but Bakura is a mad bandit! He's the master mind to all of the Pharaoh's problems! (true to the cartoon, trying not to spoil alert to anyone o.o'') Kikyou with Sesshomaru..? Hmm… I actually never think of that, but I still believe in the Kik/Inu pairing while Sess/OC … if possible.

**Animen'animallover183694**_**:**_ I shall try to update when I have the chance :D

**Janarea**: thank you! And whenever the chance I have I will update!

**ZeAwsumOtaku**: You shall see and I will hopefully update owo fufufu

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <em>_**No Way!**_

**"What did you say, Mutt?" **asked Kouga, irritated mark is upon his handsome face.  
><strong>"You stink, Mangy wolf!"<strong>declared InuYasha, having the same on his face.

The two growled at each other and have an all-going-out brawl. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome sweatdropped at the same old fight. Hakkaku and Ginta, Kouga's nakamas and allies, gasp for air as they reach up the group. Everyone, except the two oblivious idiots and Sesshomaru's group, felt pity for the newcomers that they have no speed of the ookami ouji, but his endurance to continuing forward with the ignorant baka.

_* Somewhere Else *_

'The last Queen that was on the throne was my mother… not to mention probably 18 ago since her death from giving birth to me… The people loved her and fell deeply in miserable when heard the news of the Queen's death…' thought Pharaoh.

Everyone in Egypt has expected the Pharaoh to marry his cousin in the other part of Egypt, but he decline the request, saying that she was not the right woman for him. Even without his request, concubines scorch his harem like bees with the honey. Women tried to succeed in seducing the young Egypt king, but always in vain. The Pharaoh refused to see neither of the concubines from the harem. But to find his Queen… must he have a woman out of this world…?

* * *

><p><strong><span>No Way!<span>**  
><strong><span>Chapter 3: Prologue III The Pharaoh and Miko Finally Meets<span>**

The Pharaoh sighs at the thought of having a Queen. Should he keep his ideals or to follow his people's wish to wed either his cousin or his concubines, he doesn't not know. He does not want a loveless marriage or a political one like his ancestors did. In this case, he don't want to get married. there is no fish in the sea that drawn him in, not even a wave of the cool breeze of the Almighty Egypt can shift his resolve. He gets up from his golden throne and goes to the back of the grand palace, the garden. The garden was rich with refreshing water, soft-blade grass, the cooling shades from palm trees, and the melody of elegant birds. He sits down in his stone bench and looks at the sky, wondering how he would rule his kingdom with trouble brewing. The visor, Siamun Muran , panting of exhaustion, saw his majesty and goes near the Pharaoh.

**"Pharoah, you still have duties to attend! Why must you sit here with no entertainments?"  
><strong>**"... Muran, I come in peace here to leave my trouble thoughts behind." **replied the Pharaoh.  
>Siamun, thinking about the situation his Pharaoh is having, has an idea come to his mind, <strong>"Why, Pharaoh, you need a ceremony! This is the 1st anniversary of your reign over Egypt! Surely you would know that you must held the event every year!"<br>**The Pharaoh thinks about it, nods, and questioning his servant, **"Why, yes, but how are we suppose to held the ceremony?"  
><strong>Siamun smiles, bows to the Pharaoh, and says in pride, **"Do not fear my Pharaoh! This lowly Viser, Siamun Muran, shall plan out the ceremony tonight!"  
><strong>The Pharaoh, nods and smiles back to his Viser, **"Yes, please do that Muran."**

_* Back with InuYasha and the Gang *_

**"Watch out you guys! Naraku can still regenerate!"** proclaimed InuYasha, dodging one of Naraku's tentacles.

The battle was on between InuYasha's group, Sesshomaru, and Kouga with Naraku and his reincarnations. Kagome's breathing heavily with injuries on her bow arm and her legs. Sango has a cut on her face and her hands were bleeding from defending Hakudōshi's attacks. Miroku, panting from exhaustion by Kagura's attacks. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kouga mainly attacking Naraku, who kept on regenerating after fatal attacks. Kikiyou was busy trying to precisely pierce Byakura with her arrows while he's stealing her souls.

_'Where's the baby? Shouldn't the baby be here...?'_ wondered Kagome.

The infant was known to be Naraku's heart, thanks to Hakudōshi's last encountermet with the gang.

_* Flashback * _

_**"Hakudōshi! Kaze no Kizu!" **shouted InuYasha, sending a powerful enery wave at Hakudōshi._

_Hakudōshi smirk as a kekki appears around him, dispersing the Kaze no Kizu. Naraku's kekki was so great that it could repels and reverse the attacks at will if possible. InuYasha growls when the attack fail at the moment Hakudōshi's kekki appears. Kagome knocks one of her arrows toward Hakudōshi's kekki and it disappear._

_**"Now InuYasha!" **yelled Kagome._  
><em><strong>"Yea, Kagome! Kongōsōha!"<strong> roared InuYasha, and he sucessfully hit Hakudōshi with his attack._

_Hakudōshi, being torn up by the attack, only continue smirking, as his disordinant body continues to float around him._

_**"Damn him! Hakudōshi!" **screamed out InuYasha._  
><em><strong>"InuYasha, you are a pathetic fool of thinking of killing me, who's similar to Naraku,"<strong> said Hakudōshi, smiling, **"To me who's heart belongs to him, I cannot be destroy."  
><strong>**"If only there's a way to defeat him."** muttered Sango, riding on Kirara in the air in case Hakudōshi makes sudden movements._  
><em><strong>"The only possible way to destroy him is if we could find the heart..."<strong> wondered off Miroku._  
><em><strong>"But ... you already meet his heart."<strong> said Hakudōshi in a monotone voice._  
><em><strong>"Nani?!" <strong>surprised InuYasha._  
><em><strong>"What? We met him..?"<strong> asked Kagome silently._  
><em><strong>"Don't you fools remember? When Kagome was being possessed..? And the time at the cave?"<strong> asked Hakudōshi as he vanishes in the air._

_* End of Flashback *_

Kagome, desperately searching the infant with her naked eyes, saw the baby. The infant was being carried by the white hair mirror demon, Kanna. Kagome, knowing to get Kanna distracted from knowing she would shoot at them, stay at a fair distant where Kanna wouldn't notice. As Kagome began to notch an arrow to her bow, Naraku saw what's she's up to but was blocked by Sesshomaru.

**"You will not be in the Miko's way."  
><strong>**"Sesshomaru... Why must you be standing in my way?!"** said Naraku angrily, sending his tentacles at him.  
>Kouga kicks the tentacles, ripping it away from Naraku's body, and shouts, <strong>"Don't forget me, teme! You're not going to get in the way of my woman!"<br>**InuYasha, hearing Kouga's proclamation, twitches as he lowers his sword with his fist holding up angrily at Kouga, angry flames around him, **"For the last time, she's ain't your god damn woman!"**

Kagome shoots the arrow at the infant, thinking, _'Hit the mark..!'_

Kanna, being perspective on her surroundings, turns with her mirror in her hand to the arrow. The arrows delays its target with the mirror sucking it in , then, turns toward Naraku's direction and releases Kagome's purifying arrow. As the pink light burst in the air, going straight toward Naraku, InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's minds were completely on the same level: kill the infant and Naraku will be dead. Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru unanimously cried out their attacks, merging it into one powerful blow toward both Naraku and the infant, ultimately along Kanna.

**"Kaze no Kizu!"  
><strong>**"Sōryūha!"**

The attack was so great, it immediately destroy the great evil Naraku once and for all, leaving the black-pink jewel on the ground. It was a complete Shikon no Tama that Naraku held on until the time he died. Kagome, being the only Miko Guardian, goes to the innocent yet deadly jewel and picks it up, purifying it to be pure pink. A flash of light burst throughout the land, and everybody's eyes were close, bringing prosperity across the land, flourishing it. However, there was a problem after the light fades out: Kagome is missing. Everyone was there just a minute ago. Where could she have gone...?

_* With Kagome *_

Kagome opens her eyes, only to see blue light everywhere, just like when she always passing through the ancient Bone-Eater Well. She looks around and saw the very Creator of the Shikon no Tama: Midoriko. Midoriko, in all her glory, gives Kagome a proud smile.

**"Well done, my child, it seems you have completed your mission as a Shikon Jewel Gaurdian."  
><strong>**"Midoriko-sama...," **gasps Kagome in shock,** "where are we?"  
><strong>**"We are in the void of crossing dimensions through time and space. Though you were the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, you have another sole mission on your own."** said Midoriko gravely.  
>Kagome's eyes are widen in surprise, shock that she could not go home yet, and ask, <strong>"Another mission? What could possibly anybody be more evil than the Hanyou, Naraku?"<br>**Midoriko, as being mysterious as ever, shook her head, and reply softly, **"Only when you come to your destiny, shall you find more greater evil than Naraku himself in time. As of now, you are granted with 3 powers. The first is that you keep your Miko powers. The second is to summon your guardians, which I shall not name. And the third... is the unique power that shall help you on your quest... May the Gods be with you, my child."**

Kagome, confuse with her words, feel the gravity pulls her down. She screams in fear, wishing for anything to grab hold on except on her bow and closing her eyes in desperation.

**"Midoriko-sama!"**

_* With the Pharaoh *_

**"Muran... Isn't this ... too grand?"** asked the Pharaoh, sweatdropped at the ceremony.  
><strong>"Nonsense my Pharaoh! The ceremony shall never be too grand for the Pharaoh himself!"<strong> declared Siamun.  
><strong>"Are you quite sure about this, Muran? What about -!"<strong>  
><strong>"No fear Pharaoh! It doesn't hurt the treasury at all!"<strong> smiled the Viser.

_'I don't think I'm worry about that ...'_ the Pharaoh thought.

Siamun looks at the six guardians/priests, Mahad, Seto, Aknadin, Karim, Shada, and Isis, then to the audience.

**"Everyone, thank you for coming to the Pharaoh's first ceremony since he's been king of Egypt! Let's the ceremony begin!"**

The dancers came in the center, the musicians near the pillars playing their instruments. The women dances in front of the Pharaoh, and the hall began to be fill with laughters, talking, and cheers. The Pharaoh kept his silence as he's still trouble with his problem with Bakura while his guardians looks around for danger. Isis, holder of the Millennium Necklace, feels evil within the palace, shouts out to Mahad.

**"Mahad! Quick!"**

The Pharaoh is caught off-guard when he turns to see Mahad covers him with his cloak, deflecting to be a poisonous needle.

**"Guards, seize that intruder now! Don't let him escape!"** ordered Seto.

The shadow figure got scare and tries to flee, but the guards caught him and brought him before the Pharaoh.

**"Criminal! Have you ever know the consequence of your attack on the Pharaoh!?"** demanded Seto.

**"You shall not leave unpunished!"** declared Mahad.

**"Through him into the dungeon!"** suggested Karim.

**"No, wait! Let us use the power of the Millennium Items to demonstrate that we do not let off the Pharaoh's enemies easily."** said Seto, coldly.

**"Yes, I think that's an excellent idea."** said Siamun, thoughtfully.

**"Let us commence the Millennium trial with this very man's soul."** said Seto, seeing the man's hatred.

The Millennium Trial is a trial for evil-doers to take to court to determine his punishment by the Supreme Court using the Millennium Items. Shada, the holder of the Millennium Key, step forward to the criminal and unlock his mind using the item. He felt nothing but darkness and hatred Ba within this man.

**"I sense nothing... but darkness and hatred in this man."** said Shada in horror as he steps away from the man.

Aknadin steps forward, revealing his Millennium Eye, says, **"I will extract the evil Ba that is lurking within you."**

The man felt nothing at first, but starts to groan in pain and the Ba comes right out of his body. The servants lifts up a large stone tablet, larger than a man's body. Seto is in front of the tablet and the dark monster.

**"Seto! Use your Millennium Rod to seal the beast into the tablet!"** shouted Aknadin.

Seto, unleashing the power of his Rod, take hold of the beast and was able to seal it.

_'Incredible, though I have seen Chichue's work once, the power of the Millennium Items are astounding!'_ thought the Pharaoh.

**"Now the problem is settle, lets -"**

**BOOM!**

The silver haired thief king, Bakura, came in, wearing riches and on top of a sarcophagus, almost recognizable to the Pharaoh.

**"Bakura! You dare bring the former Pharaoh's corpse here, and during a sacred ceremony?! Unforgivable!"** enraged the Pharaoh.

**"Feh, 'unforgivable?' UNFORGIVABLE?! It's unforgivable that thanks to your former king, he massacred a village for the Millennium Items!**" yelled out Bakura, stomping on the former Pharaoh's corpse.

**"What..?!"** said the Pharaoh, surprised.

**"Bakura, no matter what happened the past, its for the greater good of the country! Your actions shall be punish by the Supreme Court!"** declared Seto.

**"Oh, I'm not going to be judged... I'M GOING TO JUDGE YOU! DIABOUND!"** said Bakura, giving a grin when he showed them the DiaDhank on his left arm, and summon the dark creature in his body.

**"Bakura, you bastard! You actually stole the DiaDhank from the sacred tomb! Come on out, Battle Ox!"**

All of the guardians' spirits came forward into the palace to defeat DiaBound, but failed to when DiaBound unleashed a terrible power.

**"That spirit is too strong! How can it defeat our spirits?! He was outnumbered!"** surprised Karim.  
><strong>"If its all you got, then you're history! Diabound! Obliterate them!"<strong> cried out Bakura.  
><strong>"Not so fast! Don't forget that I, the Pharaoh of Egypt, also have the power to summon the spirits: the 3 Egyptian Gods!"<strong> said the Pharaoh.  
><strong>"What..!? Only the Chosen Pharaoh could summon those Guardian Beasts... Could it be...?"<strong> asked Siamun to himself, looking at the Pharaoh.  
><strong>"Legendary Gods of Egypt, please, hear my call! In the name of every Pharaoh that came before, I now beseech thee! I summon, Oblisk the Tormentor!"<strong> commanded the Pharaoh.

Everyone, including Bakura, is in amaze by the summoning of the Great Beast, Oblisk. True to its name, it has mighty power to defeat the evil before it.

**"This cannot be happening! Diabound!"**  
><strong>"Oblisk the Tormentor, attack! Fist of Fury!"<strong>  
><strong>"Diabound! Use the power of the Blue-Eyes that you have 'given' in the past, and destroy Oblisk!"<strong> commanded Bakura.

Both spirits attacked each other, creating a clash of bright light from them. The power was so great, the Pharaoh could've sworn that he heard a faint scream from the bright light itself.

**"...-oriko-sama!"**

_'What's this? A female cry I hear?'_ thought the Pharaoh.

**"... AHHHH!"** cried out Kagame, falling from the portal that was created by Diabound and Oblisk.

Kagome had her eyes close and landed on the Pharaoh, causing him to fall as well!

**"Ahh!"**  
><strong>"Pharaoh!"<strong> said the Guardians and Viser in shocked.

How can the girl appeared out of nowhere, in strange clothing?! Kagome groans in pain and gets up from the Pharaoh.

**"... What happen here? Where am I...?"** she asked and turns around to see Diabound, scream, **"AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MONSTER?!"**

**~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Animefanlover1:<strong> MWAHAHA! How did you like that people?! :3 Never expected that huh? XD Kagome screamed out of nowhere when she met Diabound v.v'' I felt bad for the girl... But please read, rate, and review! :3 and people who need to review this chapter, could you do that in Chapter 2, saying Chapter 3 and then say what you want to say about this chapter? Thank you! And I shall try to update ASAP! And its over 3,004 words... 3,004 words! ouo More than both chapter themselves alone! ... I shall continue writing... AND HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS EVE AND CHRISTMAS ITSELF! *on the PC writing the 4th one*

* * *

><p><strong>Nakamas <strong>- Friends**  
>Baka<strong> - Stupid**  
>Ookami <strong>- Wolf**  
>Ouji<strong> - Prince**  
>Kaze no Kizu<strong> - Wind Scar  
><strong>Kekki<strong> - Barrier  
><strong>Nani<strong> - What  
><strong>Miko<strong> - Priestess  
><strong>Teme<strong> - Bastard  
><strong>Kongōsōha<strong> - Adamant Barrage  
><strong>Sōryūha <strong>- Dragon Strike  
><strong>Shikon no Tama<strong> - Jewel of Four Souls


	4. Chapter I: Kagome's Harsh Judge, Seto

**Animefanlover1:** Thanks for those wonder reviews! Once again... Sorry for the update that is late /.\ but i shall continue updating! :D just you watch! Read, Rate, and Review please! ouo Don't forget to Favorite to follow this story!

**Guests:** thanks! ouo and no problem to solving your answers CX!

**ZeAwsumOtaku: **Haha, I will be trying ASAP when I have my free time v.v

**TsukiyoTenshi:** thank you! But the Enfant and DiaBound is how the Wiki has spelled their names like that so i kept it like that... scratch that /.- they changed it on wikia... and the Viser is an adviser back in the days, but that's how their title goes back then v.v'' And yea xD i know i got grammar mistakes. I hate English for that v.v ... I did try to say where the scene is going around about who. and thanks for the review! :D

**Dragonfire Princess:** thank you very much vuv *bows*

**hikari-love chan:** hohoho, thank you very much c:

**Jadesilverwing20:** thanks! and I will c:

**gabi:** what do mean by that? do you mean you favorite this story? *^*

**Lunardragon333:** thanks c:

**naraku3176:** yes i did want Kagome to show up like that XD and thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on <strong>No Way!<strong>_

**"This cannot be happening! Diabound!"**  
><strong>"Oblisk the Tormentor, attack! Fist of Fury!"<strong>  
><strong>"Diabound! Use the power of the Blue-Eyes that you have 'given' in the past, and destroy Oblisk!"<strong> commanded Bakura.

Both spirits attacked each other, creating a clash of bright light from them. The power was so great, the Pharaoh could've sworn that he heard a faint scream from the bright light itself.

**"...-oriko-sama!"**

_'What's this? A female cry I hear?'_ thought the Pharaoh.

**"... AHHHH!"** cried out Kagame, falling from the portal that was created by DiaBound and Oblisk.

Kagome had her eyes close and landed on the Pharaoh, causing him to fall as well!

**"Ahh!"**  
><strong>"Pharaoh!"<strong> said the Guardians and Viser in shocked.

How can the girl appeared out of nowhere, in strange clothing?! Kagome groans in pain and gets up from the Pharaoh.

**"... What happen here? Where am I...?"** she asked and turns around to see Diabound, scream,** "AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MONSTER?!"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>No Way!<br>Chapter 4: Chapter **I** Kagome's Harsh Judge, Seto**

**"Master Siamun, could you explain how that unusual girl comes into the palace out of nowhere?"** asked Shada.  
><strong>"Hmm... no, I can't Shada. It seems almost like..."<strong>  
><strong>"The power between the two spirits must have created a warp to let this girl in, Master Siamun. The power of the Millennium Necklace have told me that she is not an ordinary girl."<strong> said Isis.  
><strong>"But ... that doesn't explain who's side is she? Bakura's? Or us?"<strong> asked Aknadin promptly.  
><strong>"And why is she carrying that bow in her hand? Is she an archer?"<strong> wondered Seto.  
><strong>"Why isn't anybody answering my question?!"<strong> Kagome asked loudly.  
><strong>"That, woman, is not a monster. Its Diabound, my spirit, that will crush you all!"<strong> cried out Bakura.  
><strong>"I don't care if its a spirit or a monster! But if its as dark as you, I think I can take it down."<strong> said Kagome as she ready her bow and getting one of her arrows from the quiver.  
><strong>"What? With just an arrow? Are you insane woman?!"<strong> said the Pharaoh madly, looking at Kagome like she's an idiot.  
><strong>"Woman, either you're crazy or sane, leave while you still have your life!"<strong> demanded Bakura.  
><strong>"Ugh, I'm sick and tire of that word! 'Woman,' 'woman,' 'WOMAN!' The name's not woman, its Kagome Higurashi!"<strong> said Kagome in furious, notching her arrow to her bow and aim it directly to Diabound.  
><strong>"Diabound, since this woman is stupid, finish her off!"<strong> commanded Bakura, aiming to Kagome.

_'No! I can't protect her since Oblisk went back to the tablet!'_ thought the Pharaoh.

Kagome, focusing her power into the arrow, thinks, _'If what Midoriko-sama said is true, perhaps I can beat this ugly kaibutsu!'_

**"Hit the mark!"** cried out Kagome as she released her arrow.  
><strong>"Diabound! Block that pun- what?!"<strong>

The arrow has a pink light around it and when Diabound tried to block it with its hand, it exploded.

**"AURGH!"** yelled Bakura in pain, holding his right arm.  
><strong>"... What Midoriko-sama said is true..."<strong> said Kagome in amazement.

_'What was that pink light? I have never seen such light.'_ thought Aknadin.

**"Bitch! You will get it! I swear, upon the day I die, I will kill you all!"** cried out Bakura as a dark horse suddenly appears.  
><strong>"No! Stop him!"<strong> ordered the Pharaoh.

Bakura jumps on the horse the moment it came close to him and dashes off, laughing menacingly.

Kagome, looks back to the Pharaoh and his Guardians in confusion, crossing her arms, **"Nobody still haven't told me where I am!"**  
><strong>"You must be dumb woman, this is Egypt!"<strong> proclaimed Siamun.  
><strong>"Wait, wait wait...! Egypt? As in, Ancient Egypt?!"<strong> shouted Kagome in surprise and shock.  
><strong>"An-shi-ent...? What nonsense are you talking about?!"<strong> said Siamun, furiously.  
><strong>"Patient, Muran. Wo- I mean, Kagome, though we do not know what the word, 'an-shi-ent,' but this is, indeed, Egypt."<strong> replied the Pharaoh smoothly, getting up from her impact earlier.

_'Great, not only I'm in Ancient Egypt... But probably 2,500 years before even the Shikon no Tama was ever created!'_ thought Kagome frantically.

**"Forgive me for asking this... But, who are you? Why have you come to this place?"** asked Isis, looking at the strange girl.  
><strong>"Me? I'm just a shrine priestess... as for coming here... I have no idea..."<strong> said Kagome.

She isn't lying about the part she doesn't know. She really doesn't know. All she know that she must destroy the evil, but what evil? She could feel dark auras all around.

**"But what is this shrine?"** asked Pharaoh.  
><strong>"Umm... A shrine is what is similar to a sacred temple like here in Egypt..."<strong> replied Kagome, thinking.  
><strong>"<strong>**Hmm... I believe that this little woman is like us, but... much warmer for her aura."** confessed Shada, feeling Kagome's radiance from his Millennium Key.  
><strong>"I don't care if she does or not, but is she our enemy or not?!"<strong> demanded Seto.  
>Siamun looks at Seto curious and ask, <strong>"Isn't she since she destroy that Diabound like it was nothing? Not to mention, she's not normal."<strong>  
><strong>"Exactly my point! She's not normal, and therefore, need to be on a trial!"<strong>  
><strong>"Certainly not the Trial of the Millennium Items!"<strong> exclaimed Isis.  
><strong>"No... Since the Millennium Items doesn't seem to work on her, we'll just have to go with Court Trial."<strong> sighed Seto in disappointment.

**"Wait a minute... a trial? Millennium Trial? That doesn't seem sense to me."** said Kagome, scrunching her face in annoyance with her lack of intelligence.  
><strong>"A Millennium Trial, stupid girl, is that a person would go on trial with the Millennium Priests .. and Priestess,"<strong> said Seto, motion to Isis, **"and depending on that human's inner soul, they would be either be in jail for certain amount of days/months/years or their spirits within them will be in the stone tablet... like that used to be one."** he said as he points to the broken tablet that failed to hold Diabound when he placed the evil spirit in, but not able to seal it in.  
><strong>"And I suspect you know Court Trial?"<strong> questioned the Millennium Rod Priest.

Kagome has an irritated mark on her forehead when he said that. How dare he said that to her when he doesn't know who she is. Not only she's from the future 500 years... well, 3,000 years now, but she does not know about anything of Egypt! How was she suppose to know Egypt when she's learning about Japanese history only?! She's know what a Court Trial is since her major is a lawyer, but she's terrible in English.

**"Of course I know what's a Court Trial is, stupid!"** enraged Kagome.  
><strong>"S-Stupid?! You dare call this Priest stupid? Wench, you should be put in to jail for that!"<strong> proclaimed Seto, angry by her outburst.  
><strong>"Calm down Seto, at least she rid of Bakura.. for now."<strong> said Aknadin, halting Seto in his place.  
><strong>"That's right. Who would be comrade with Bakura if she attacked him?"<strong> questioned Karim.  
><strong>"Hmm... very true, but I'm not letting this wench out of my weary zone just yet. I'll have to keep on eye on her until I am satisfy. Agree?"<strong> asked Seto.  
>Kagome's mouth gasp when she hears that and shout, <strong>"WHAT?! I have to be spied on everyday?! Maybe night?! What happens if I'm in the shower?!"<strong>

* * *

><p>TBC~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Animefanlover1:<strong> mwahaha :3 how does that look like? i'm sorry for the ... crabby chapter but its all that i could give you ;-; its my love to you viewers that i'm posting this chapter up! Please, any comment and reviews will be good for me since i'm still a stupid writer! :'D ... and things got hectic in my life v.v ... i'm sorry that because of my disown of my ex-mom's family, i'm to go to my ex-mom's grandma house to stay over and staying on the pc all i want so i could continue writing for you viewers! :'D any questions you would like to ask i would answer them the best I can in the next chapter! Thanks!


	5. Chapter II: Kagome

**Animefanlover1:** WOO :D thank you for all the reviews… and sorry for my absence T~T … I was soo busy with school and now I got summer school, but hey, more time to write my chapters v.v … and I figured that one of my friends died… :'( he's the first friend that died in my lifetime… he was a great friend too… and right now, my family that I'm living… isn't that great, but I'm planning to move back with my mom soon, weird, but ok with me v.v… as for my grammar mistakes… it's my fault and Microsoft that's telling me that it's the correct grammar ugh! But thank you for the wait and time for the chapters and replies! Must read at the end about my words!

**Guests:** thank you very much for the review! And I read one of the guest have asked me to pray for their cousin… I wish her luck!

**DragonFire Princess:** you think it's hard for her right now? Think again –laughs maliciously-

**Lunamoon2424:** thank you!

**Deathstarling556:** thanks :3

**velvetSunset:** thank you very much –bows-

**scarlet knight75:** here's the chapter you've been waiting for fufu.

**SuperSOULEATERLOVER:** I will be making more haha

**JoWashington:** really? Hmm… I'll think I'll put a poll on whatever should I change my writing style to be like a book… I'll do it in this chapter, and for Aknadin, he's Seto's father ^.^ … I know I know, his name is rarely been call, but that's his name! Here's the website if you want to know about it! wiki/Aknadin

_Last Time on __**'No Way!**_**'**

**"Of course I know what's a Court Trial is, stupid!"** enraged Kagome.  
><strong>"S-Stupid?! You dare call this Priest stupid? Wench, you should be put in to jail for that!"<strong> proclaimed Seto, angry by her outburst.  
><strong>"Calm down Seto, at least she rid of Bakura.. for now."<strong> said Aknadin, halting Seto in his place.  
><strong>"That's right. Who would be comrade with Bakura if she attacked him?"<strong> questioned Karim.  
><strong>"Hmm... very true, but I'm not letting this wench out of my weary zone just yet. I'll have to keep an eye on her until I am satisfy. Agree?"<strong> asked Seto.  
>Kagome's mouth gasp when she hears that and shout, <strong>"WHAT?! I have to be spied on every day?! Maybe night?! What happens if I'm in the shower?!"<strong>

Chapter 5: Chapter II– Kagome's New Life

Seto sighed and rubbed his temple to rid of the headache he's having. "To think this wench is giving me a hard time is unbelievable," murmured Seto. "What is a … shower?" asked Isis, clearly confused at the foreign word. Everyone turns their heads at Isis, curious by the word. Kagome's sweatdrops, panicking inside having forgotten that this is a time where electricity or any advance technology wasn't created yet. "Umm… a shower is a bath," stammered Kagome, feeling a bit tense with the Egyptians. Isis nodded in understanding but Seto was even more suspicious at the onna. "Well, with that being said, lets retire for the night," said the Pharaoh, tired from the all the events that had been troubling him this past week. "Yes Pharaoh," said all the priestess and priests, along with the Pharaoh's advisor.

"Seto, would you be so kind to show our guest to her room?" asked Aknadin. Seto looked directly into his father's eyes. "Father, you're expecting me to lead her to her room like a servant?" retorted Seto. "Seto, you know your father didn't mean that. Just show her like any host would do," Siamun soothed gently to Seto. In irritation, Seto clicked his tongue and looked at Kagome. "Come on wench, this way to your room." Seto commanded. Kagome felt the anger fill her blood and leers at Seto, "Look, for the last time, it's not wench. My name is Kagome Higurashi!" Seto sighs and walks away. "Whatever." "Ah! Don't leave me, you jerk!" cried out Kagome as she rushed to keep pace with Seto.

▫▫◊▫▫ Next Day ▫▫◊▫▫

"Wench, are you done with your bath?!" demanded Seto. "In a few minutes!" said Kagome, scrubbing her body throughout in the large bath. "How long will the wench be showering?" mumbles Seto to himself, crossing his arms waiting for the strange girl to finish it up. Kagome grumbles at Seto's impatience and gets out of the bath and drying herself with the soft fleece towel. _'How could a girl relax when a guy trying to get her out of the atmosphere?'_ thought Kagome. Kagome wrapped herself in the towel and looks around for the clothes she would be wearing and got confused. She can't see her clothes.

"Seto!" said Kagome while looking around for the missing clothes. "What is it wench?" asked Seto while closing his eyes and sighed. "I can't find my clothes!" exclaimed Kagome as she ends her search. "You're not supposed to, peasant." said Seto, looks at the door and clapped his hands. Several female slaves entered the room with the clothes, perfumes, and accessories in their hands. Kagome's eyes widen and gasp at the jewelry. This is all too much for the modern girl to get such riches. "W-wait, am I supposed to wear those..?!" Seto huffed out an annoyance air out of his mouth and crossed his arms. "You are the Pharaoh's guest and should be treated as one wench. You should be honored and cannot refuse his gifts, or else it will be your head." Kagome was shock and looking at the slaves, creeping back slowly while shaking in anxiety and fear. "I-I never wore these before… I don't want to wear them! Ahh!" screamed out Kagome as she was forced to wear the things the slaves brought out of her own will and fake cried pitifully.

▫▫◊▫▫ No Way! ▫▫◊▫▫

Pharaoh sat on his throne impassively and tapping his finger on his armchair. He gazed boringly on Mahad, his trusted friend, protector and advisor. "Mahad… You said that Seto is getting the girl ready?" questioning the Pharaoh. "Yes my Pharaoh, the girl would be ready any minute now," said Mahad while peering over his pharaoh and his Millennium Ring clank from the movement. The Pharaoh sighs and began to think of what would occur to create a portal to have a girl to appear out of nowhere. Is it some strange magic that Bakura have? Do the two monsters have somehow the power to merge their strength into that strange portal? Too many questions left unanswered and the Pharaoh rubs his head to rid of his headache and be in thought. "My Pharaoh, I am sure that the strange girl with some absurd clothing will answer to your needs. You just need to question her with your other protectors, Karim and Shada." said Shimon thoughtfully as to give the advice to the Pharaoh to ease some of his thoughts away.

"No, Muran, it's alright. I have a feeling that this girl is strange enough… not to give false truths." said the Pharaoh sternly, seeing her holy power that's pure and raw that destroyed Bakura beast's arm. "My pharaoh, surely you jest! The girl may have seem to not have any dark energy in her body, but you can't trust on her words that-!" Shimon was interrupt when they heard voices coming into the vast throne room. "What do you mean by that?! You aren't my dad to tell me what I should say and can't say!" "Such arrogant words that are enough to be off with your head wench! You will be proper to the pharaoh and be as such peasant!" "Excuse me for being a woman and my clothes you oaf! The name isn't wench, peasant, or whatever you'll be going to name me! It's Higurashi Kagome! Ka-go-me! Repeat with me if you have to!" "Seto, miss, please! You're going to present yourself to the pharaoh!" "Isis/Ma'am, the only one you should make their mouth close is him/her!" cried out the two of them while pointing to each other, Seto glared at Kagome only to receive a sticking-out tongue and being ignore with her presence.

As Isis, Seto, and Kagome goes into the chamber without noticing, the pharaoh gasps a bit in surprise at the beauty the raven hair girl is presented with her new clothes.

~ TBC ~

Animefanlover1: … yo… my fans… I am terribly sorry for the shortness of the story and lateness! *bows down on knees and face on the floor* I know this is too long! But I was sick and senior school is just too much for me and now I'm on my spring break with homework and time! I will try to do it as soon as possible and I might need help with the story continuing on with ideas! Since… one of my helper hasn't been replying me lately *cries* where are you!? Waahh! And I'm sooo terribly sorry! I might not be able to update to your expectations… I will need helpers to write this Fanfiction and I'm running out on ideas on how to write during the fanfic so it won't be short… I prefer the story should end over 50+ thousands…. But still! Please! Help! T3T If help isn't provided, it might go on hiatus… for who knows how long!? I am sorry to lose your trusts viewers I'm a horrible writer!


End file.
